Yoga
by Lovestory15
Summary: Alice and Bella are doing Yoga, Edward watches...
1. Chapter 1

I was lying on the rug in Alice's room, stretching. I made a promise with her that every Saturday I would do yoga with her. Ugh. She said that it would help me with coordination, so it is worth a shot.

Alice came jumping into the room with our yoga mats. "Are you ready?" I did my final stretch.

I got up and fixed my t-shirt and shorts, sighed quietly but she heard me anyway, "Yeah."

Alice smiled at me and lay the mats down. "Okay, the first form is very simple. It is called the cat. You do it like this." Alice crouched into a little ball on her mat. I copied as best I could. She was right, it was easy.

"Great job Bella!" The next one is pretty easy as well, it is called… Edward! Are you here to do yoga as well?"

I looked up to find Edward staring at me with his crooked smile. My face got hot and I fell over.

I heard Edward chuckle, "No thank you."

"Okay, where were we? Oh right, the seal." Alice lay on the mat, stomach down. She used her arms so that they were keeping the top half of her body up. I did the same, except it was a little harder because I didn't have great arm muscle.

Edward chuckled quietly under his breath. My face felt warm again I looked up to face him. "Edward! If you don't stop laughing you can leave." I hated it when he made fun of me.

"I'll be good I promise." Edward. But the way he said it sounded so sexy, kind of seductive. I turned my face to hide the red that I knew was now there. It didn't matter though, he noticed.

"Just ignore him Bella. Edward we are doing something, stop being a distraction." Alice was annoyed now.

"My apologizes, I won't say one more word." Edward's lips formed a straight line like they were stuck that way. They didn't move at all.

"Are you ready for the next form Bella?" Alice was still in the seal form.

"Yes." I tried to put all of my attention on Alice, but my eyes flicked back to Edward's a couple of times.

Alice tried to ignore the fact and started explaining the next form. "The next one is called the scorpion. This one is pretty hard, try it anyway." Alice had her feet up behind her back and her head touching her toes. She looked like a perfect circle that a dog could jump through at the circus.

I tried to copy her. First I pulled my legs up, and then I leaned my head back. I felt the very tips of my big toes touch my scalp. "Alice I did it!"

"Great job, now try to hold the position." Alice said. I didn't understand how it wasn't hurting her, but it was killing me.

After about ten seconds I gave up, my legs and head hit the mat so quickly I had to shake my head a little to stop the dizziness. I stared at Edward now; there was something on the end of his shirt. Something wet. "Edward, you have something on your shirt." I pointed my finger at the spot where that something was."

Edward didn't move for a few seconds, and then slowly he looked down to where I was pointing to.

"Yeah it's… excuse me." Edward was gone in a flash.

"I'll be right back Alice." _Why did Edward run off? _

"That's all for today. I need to hunting with Jazz. See you later?" Alice got up and started rolling up her mat.

"Of course," I rolled up my mat too and handed it to her.

Alice was out of the room quickly and I headed for Edward's room. As I entered his room, he wasn't in there. But I heard him. I walked towards his closet. "Edward? Are you in there?"

I was about to knock but as my fist hit the door, it opened. Edward was standing towards to end, back to me, in nothing but boxers. He turned around to see me staring at him with eyes wide.

His marble body looked like it was made by a god. He was gorgeous. My face was burning my skin, "Edward I am so sorry! I didn't expect you to be changing right now. Waite, why are you changing?"

And as soon as I asked the question, I took it back. All pieces of the puzzle came together. The bottom of his shirt was wet, his boxers were wet, and his pants were wet too.

"You shouldn't be doing yoga! You could hurt yourself." Edward said through gritted teeth. He sounded angry, maybe embarrassed?

"Um, Edward, did _I _make _you_ have a… um…. erection?" My body was shaking and entirely burning.

He froze, and slowly walked closer to me. He pulled us both down to the ground. Edward turned so that he was lying on top of me, he kissed me softly at first, and then he got fiercer. He locked his hands in my hair. I put my leg on top of his back so that there was no escaping.

He stopped kissing me for a second, I started biting his neck, and he whispered in my ear "You are too attractive for yourself, you know that?" We started kissing again; I turned over so that I was on top of him now.

He used his nose and traced all the way up my arm, then back down again. "Maybe Alice and I should do yoga more often." I giggled and leaned in once again.

***

Edward and I were lying in his closet; our clothes were shredded up and in a pile in the corner of the room. My head was resting on his chest, he was stroking my arm.

"Wow. That was… great." Edward said.

I rolled over so that I was on top of him once again, he started to groan, oh how I loved that groan. "Most definitely, let's continue where we left off." And that is exactly what we did.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard Bella's sweet sigh coming from the living room, followed by a regretful "yeah." I heard about Alice's and Bella's little yoga class, but never actually watched them. It was their third class, so why not.

I was in the grand living room in about 1.5 seconds; Bella and Alice were curled up in a ball on their mats.

"Edward! Are you here to do yoga as well?"

I was staring at Bella with the crooked smile that I knew she loved. I could smell the rising blood in her cheeks as she fell over. I chucked, "No thank you." Alice was always so kind to me, to everyone. I was glad that Bella became best friends with Alice, and not a smart alec like Emmett. I did love him though, after all, he is my brother. And somehow Bella was able to put up with his too.

"Okay where were we? Oh right, the seal." Alice was out of her ball and in a totally different new form before Bella could even get up again.

Bella was struggling a little bit with using her arm muscle to keep herself up. I couldn't help but utter a chuckle.

Bella's face turned red again, she looked up at me with angry eyes. "Edward! If you don't stop laughing you can leave!" I loved it when Bella got annoyed with me sometimes. It was funny to be around her then.

Then, in the most innocent, lovely voice I could use I said, "I'll be good, I promise." Bella turned her face to hide her flushed cheeks, but I noticed anyway.

Alice told me to stop being a distraction; I shut my mouth and didn't move, like a statue. I don't like it when Alice and I get into fights.

Alice continued on describing the scorpion. I didn't think Bella could do it, it was too complex. But she did. Oh yes she did.

Bella's chest was sticking right out in my direction. Her t-shirt was a little lower than usual, exposing a little more than usual. I wish that I could just run over to her and push her down on her mat and experiment with her body in new ways that we have never done before.

I wish I could just place my teeth on her forbidden skin, or have my tongue trace the outline of her body. I wanted her in that form, the scorpion. Yeah, it was definitely a new favorite.

I leaned against the wall to stop me from running over to her and taking her away. I swallowed hard.

After about ten seconds, Bella gave up and untangled herself from the position she was in. I was out of my dream at the sound of her head smacking the mat.

She looked up at me and pointed to me. Then she said, "Edward, you have something on your shirt." If I wasn't already frozen, I would have now.

I suddenly became aware of the fact that my lower abdomen area was wet and that there was a bulge in my pants that wasn't there before. I looked down slowly to where she was pointing, only to discover that one of my worst nightmares came true, right in front of Bella.

"Yeah it's… excuse me." I ran up to my room quickly, I didn't know what to say to her. _Oh yeah Bella, watching you do yoga really turned me on and I had an erection and that wet stuff is… well you can guess. _

That would have been a smooth move. The truth is, I never had an erection before, unless I was actually kissing Bella. This was new to me. She did really turn me on like _that _before.

I pulled off my shirt and pants; I looked around in my closet trying to find a very similar pair of pants so that she wouldn't expect a thing. It was hard though, of course Alice was always getting me new clothes al the time. But I still continued looking.

That is when I heard someone enter my closet.

I turned around to see Bella staring at me with wide eyes. "Edward I am so sorry! I didn't expect you to be changing right now. Waite, why are you changing?"

I didn't feel like telling Bella the absolute truth. I tried to hide it. "You shouldn't be doing yoga! You could hurt yourself." I grinded my teeth together, I was, for once, very embarrassed and angry with myself.

I should not be thinking dirty thoughts like that. It is rude and god forbids I was to tell Bella, then we do those things, and I lose control. I would never forgive myself.

"Um, Edward, did _I _make _you_ have a… um…. erection?" Bella's body was shaking and red all over. Leave it to her to figure out what happened.

Without saying another word, I walked over to Bella and pulled her down. I kissed her lightly; I didn't want to lose control.

My brain stopped functioning and I kept thinking about my dream I had earlier. I gave in ever so slightly. I started kissing Bella harder, and then even a little harder. She put her leg on my back as to lock me in, like she didn't want me to stop. I didn't want to stop either.

I stopped kissing her for a second, she started biting my neck, and if my "area" wasn't already at its highest, it would go higher. I loved the feeling of her hot body warming my, iceberg cold one. I whispered in her ear, "You are too attractive for yourself, you know that?" I didn't give Bella time to answer my question. I found her lips once more and started kissing her again. She flipped herself over so that she was on top of me now. I leaned my head up and started tracing her arm with my nose. I took in her sweet scent. Every time I reached the top of her arm, I found myself licking her neck.

"Maybe Alice and I should do yoga more often." Bella replied with a giggle. I didn't speak one more word. We were at it again.

***

Bella and I were lying down in my closet on the wooden floor. I was thinking of when I was ripping Bella's clothes off and leaving them in a pile in a corner of the room. Her head was on my chest and I stroked her arm.

"Wow, that was… great." I meant every word I said in that sentence. This has to be one of the greatest days in my life.

Bella rolled over once again so that she was lying on top of me. I groaned because I loved the feeling I got from her hot body all over mine.

Bella liked it when I groaned too. ". "Most definitely, let's continue where we left off." She didn't have to tell me twice.

**So did you guys like the second chapter? Whose point of view did you like better, Edward or Bella's?**


End file.
